The Battle of Mourning
by Korina Carstairs
Summary: Sebastian is back with an even stronger army. Magnus and Alec fight together until it takes a heartbreaking turn.


Battle had been roaring in every direction. Sebastian is back with an army, ready to kill every Shadowhunter or Downworlder that would dare stand in his way. He was also back for dear Clarissa and her friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Magnus and Alec did not separate once they had stepped onto the battlefield. Alec, dressed in complete black and decked out with a huge variety of weapons and two quivers of electrum and gold arrows for his pure _Adamas _bow, called out to Magnus.

"Magnus! Watch out!" Alec cried. The Shadowhunter quickly fitted an arrow to his bow and shot at an incoming demon. Magnus barely had enough time to dodge the electrum tipped arrow. The demon did not fall though; Alec fitted another arrow and pulled it back to his cheek.

Magnus's blue sparks showered above Alec as an evil Nephlim charged forward with two axes at the ready. An arrow flew as one of the axes the evil Nephlim was holding nipped Alec's shoulder and flew into the demon's eye. It shrieked and Ichor rained down on the pair.

Alec ran a pale, bloody and Ichor-splattered hand through his raven colored hair. He sighed in relief as the demon returned to its hell-like realm. Magnus was beginning to feel tired: a side effect of using a lot of magic at once.

"Alec…" Magnus breathed as he shot more flames towards another evil Nephlim. "I need energy…" he whined.

Alec glanced around. The rest of the gang was holding off on the demons and Turned Shadowhunters. He quickly held out his hand, allowing Magnus to transfer energy. Blue and green sparks flicked in between their intertwined fingers. The warlock had a smile on his face somehow.

Just then, a figure emerged from the darkness, as if it appeared from thin air. _Sebastian. _

Magnus heard a blood curdling, heart stopping, pure death shriek. Magnus froze as Alec fell to the ground holding his hand just over his heart. Magnus kneeled next to his dying boyfriend, tears already overfilling his cat eyes that were now losing color.

"Alec," Magnus whispered into the young Shadowhunter's ear. "Alec. Don't worry, I'll help you."

Magnus placed his hand over Alec's. He didn't have enough energy to heal, let alone heal something caused by demon metal in the heart. Tears began to spill down his cheeks as blood flowed from in between both of their hands. Alec's eyes were red with blood. Magnus glanced down to his boyfriend's torso, sure enough, there was a second knife wound just over his left lung. Blood drizzled down the side of the poor Shadowhunter's face from his mouth.

That reminded Magnus of Jessamine. He had been told by Will and Cecily that she had drowned in her own blood.

"Alec! Stay with me, please!" Magnus shouted over the sounds of battle: metal on metal, screams and cries, sickening bone cracks and the spilling of innocent and evil blood.

Alec continued to stare at the warlock. He saw tears in his boyfriend's cat eyes. He was sure that his eyes were losing color, fast.

"Alec, Alec, I'm so sorry," Magnus cried, "I can't heal you. I don't have the energy!" Magnus rested his other blood-drenched hand on Alec's face. "Please, don't leave me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in eight hundred years and you will always be the best thing!"

"D-don't forget-t a-about m-me." Alec breathed. A single tear had slipped from his eye and ran down his temple, leaving a clean strip on skin. His head fell to the side and blood continued overflowing his mouth, his eyes rimed with blood. Magnus felt Alec's heart stop beating underneath his fingers.

"ALEC!" Magnus screamed. The heads of his family and friends turned their way, but they couldn't see what was happening so they continued fighting. Magnus took one last look into the piercing blue eyes he loved -_loves –_ so much. He closed Alec's eyes and turned to fight in battle, once more, hoping his life would end to be reunited with Alexander.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Years have passed. Simon and Isabelle married almost fifteen years later, Isabelle died in battle. Clary and Jace also married, they had two children in the name of Herondale: A small girl with golden curls and emerald green eyes named Abigail and a quiet tall boy with red flaming hair and golden colored eyes named Adam.

Magnus has never been the same. The Herondale children have been told stories of Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus. They really look up to the now High Warlock of New York.

_Don't forget about me. Don't forget about me. Don't forget about me. _

Magnus hasn't dated anyone for thirteen years. He stopped wearing so much color and started wearing usual warlock attire: his cloak. No more makeup and glitter. For the first six months after his beloved Alexander's death, he mourned continually and stopped taking clients for a while.

Magnus took a seat in his study, hoping to find something to distract him from the past thoughts of Alec. One of the Lightwood daggers sits upon his desk, constantly reminding him of the time Alec held the knife to his throat for practice. Tears filled his eyes once more as he took the dagger and spun it in his fingers as Alec had taught him.

The warlock had multiple thoughts of taking his own life. But he soon remembered immortal creatures did not go to heaven, but the opposite.

The good thing was: Alec, Isabelle and Max were reunited. Soon Jace and Clary would join them up in heaven and all would be good for the Shadowhunters. Alec was probably watching of the warlock and Isabelle was probably watching over the vampire right now. Magnus smiled at the thought.

He put the knife back and got up. Magnus walked past the Chairman and put his coat on. He was going to meet Jem and Tessa, who were reunited forever once more.

Jem no longer had silver hair or silver eyes, but there was still a single streak of silver left in his hair. Tessa has been the same, except no more puffy dresses and bonnets.

The couple had been there for Magnus, and he was thankful.


End file.
